


Inheritance

by Tuiteyfruity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Homestuck Vore, M/M, Non-sexual vore, Vore, and since i imagine davekat as an eventuality in this universe, anyways!, i normally write johnkat and since that wasnt an option in this fic, safe vore, similar size vore, why did i end up writing in so many hetero ships???? i dont even ship johnroxy but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Hey! How about human karkat has a pet/companion feral Eridan, and Eridan sometimes expresses the desire to eat people. Karkat is like, “hey, I’m down as long as you spit me out.”</p><p>And well, I went overboard and wrote this! it's got plot, i promise. </p><p>and Safe, non-sexual vore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

“Do I turn right on La Quinta ave or not?” asked Rose, resettling her grip on the steering wheel. The street was coming up. “You can’t wait to the last minute! Why didn’t you print the directions?”

“It’s not my fault google Maps is being a piece of shit!” Karkat said furiously tapping his phone screen.

“No I think it’s a user problem!” Rose countered.

“Jesus Christ man just give it to me your useless with technology!” said Dave, leaning from the seat behind to grab at Karkat’s phone.

“Fuck no you’ll just change my background and lock screen to pictures of dildos and my ringtone to something that either has to do with dicks or butts.”

It wasn’t the best mix, Dave and Karkat in a 5 year old Honda Odyssey being driven by Rose. They were all good friends, but not good travel companions, even on a short drive. Dave’s mood was worsened by being made to sit in the middle row, squashed up against boxes and random items that Karkat insisted were important.

“Don’t you dare start anything! If I get in an accident I’ll make sure Roxy knows who’s fault it was that got her car totaled. You’re lucky she let us use it at all,”

“Lucky that Roxy has a soccer mom aesthetic,” said Dave, settling down into his seat.

“It’s not going to be an aesthetic for much longer,” Rose said calmly then she nearly slammed the brakes, treating the company to a nice mild whiplash. She pulled over and looked at Dave and Karkat’s shocked faces. Well, Karkat’s face, Dave’s eyes were hidden from view behind shades that protected his sensitive eyes. However his white skin was somehow paler now.

“Shit well congratulations to her and John!” said Dave. He was remembering John telling him that he and Roxy were trying for a child but he didn’t take it seriously and had filed that tidbit of information under “random bullshit john said.”

“I… Don’t tell her I told you! And don’t tell John! He doesn’t know either! She’s going to make an announcement any day, you have to act surprised,” Rose begged, then turned stern “If she even suspects you knew beforehand I will personally make your life a living hell”

Karkat shook his head to snap back to reality and looked at his phone,“Just two more blocks then turn left.”

Rose took that to mean he was going to pretended that the conversation never happened. She still drove a bit erratically until they reached their destination.

“This is it?” said Dave.

The three of them were standing on the sidewalk in front of the house. All the houses in this neighborhood were large, 2-3 stories, with sizable front yards and backyards. However the other houses looked pristine, while this house.

Oak vines grew up the sides of the house, all the way up three stories, through broken windows. Paint was splotches or cracked. The old wooden door looked sturdy but the screen was frayed and hanging on one hinge. The front lawn was overgrown with weeds, the brick path up to the house was cracked as the weeds tried to expand their territory.

“It’s like fucking Jumanji happened!” Dave commented, “‘cept this won’t poof away magically if you win a stupid board game. How long ago did your uncle die? Because I’d guess like 20 years?”

“I think it was a few days, they didn’t find a body, i don’t even know how he was proclaimed dead,” said Karkat. “But they found a will, and everything is left to me. Whoopdeedoo”

Karkat had felt like Lady Luck had made a mistake when she gave him a house inherited from his estranged Uncle Kankri. Now he realized she had made a carefully calculated move to make sure Karkat knew he wasnt anything but her plaything.

“How am I supposed to live here?” He asked aloud.

“It has potential, Karkat,” said Dave

“Potential to be a wildlife preserve,” scoffed Karkat

“Hey I didn’t drive you and all your belongings out here for you to just change your mind!” said Rose, “You don’t even have an apartment anymore. What were you planning on doing then? Sleep on Dave’s couch?”

“Let’s go inside, I’m going to burn in this sun,” said Dave.

Karkat was about to say Dave was using his albinism as an excuse but thought better of it. If he really couldn’t live in this place because it was certifiably condemned, Dave would be the first one he would ask to stay with, and making fun of his best friend’s wasn’t going to win him any points. He didn’t have a job anymore, this house may be falling apart, but it still a gift that came just when he needed it most.

Digging his hands into a pant’s pocket, Karkat took out the keys. He half expected not to need them, for the door to just turn to dust, but the lock made a sturdy click and the door didn’t fall when he pushed it open.

The inside wasn’t as bad as the outside had implied. Stains on the floor, dead plants, dust and grime. Yeah the paint is chipped and moldy in some places, but the floor is hardwood and only in need of polishing. Some of the markings on the floors and walls looked like clear marks.

His uncle had clearly lived simply but extravagantly. The TV room had no TV but the office room had a dinosaur of a computer that looked like it would still run if powered on.

Upstairs looked even better, but the third floor was overrun with rats and spiders. He would have to call an exterminator for that.

The three explored the house separately but ventured into the kitchen together. There was a fridge, with horrible smells and unidentifiable liquids were oozing out the bottom and from the freezer. The water that came out the tap was brown for five solid minutes. He’d have to call a plumber. He wouldn’t be cooking anything for a while and had many days of take-out to look forward to.

At least the master bedroom on the second floor looked relatively clean. The bed was not made, and an empty cup and plate lay on the night stand. But other than that, it was just dusty. He could sleep here tonight, though he wasn’t sure what he was going to do for breakfast, probably walk to a place.

“You said there was a pool? I want to see it!” Said Rose.

The pool was barely visible from the floor to ceiling panes of smudged glass. Karkat imagined that when clean, the view of the backyard would very impressive. He had to wrench the sliding door open, fearing it would shatter, so that they could get outside.

The smudged glass was hiding the terror that was the backyard. Backyard wasn’t really the right word, swamp was more like it. The pool, so murky it was completely opaque, had plants growing out of it, which were so prolific they crawled up the fence at the back of the pool, and supposedly into the neighbor’s yard. Judging by the remnants of angled patterns in the ground to the left of the pool, there was some sort of garden. That was overgrown with plants that Karkat felt sure didn’t belong to this part of the world, or any part of it.

“Karkat, if you don’t want this house I will take it off you hands, you can live in my apartment” said Rose as she admired the “garden”.

“You think Kanaya would agree to living here?” asked Karkat as he knelt by the edge of the pool, his reflection the only thing he could see in the dark green muck.

“Not in this state, no, but it would give Mama more room,” said Rose, speaking of their pet iguana. The thing was huge, Kanya had some magical effect on it or came up with a super diet because Mama was a foot longer than her breed was supposed to grow. “Karkat?”

“What- oh sorry, I mean, i think I’m going to keep this place, but anyone is welcome to come over anytime” he hadn’t actually heard what Rose had said because at that moment something had moved under the water, destroying what had been a perfect image of himself, and bubbles had risen in its place. The surface of the water was back to normal now. He dipped two fingers in and drew up a layer of slime peppered with muck, sticks, and leaves. Ick.

Having finished their exploration of the house, except for the basement since the light hadn’t turned on and nobody wanted to venture into the darkness, the three walked out to the car and finally began unloading the boxes and items and hauling them into the conveniently spacious living room room.  They only switched to the dining hall when the floor started to creak under their feet and they feared the floor would fall in.

It was just getting dark when they finished and Karkat bid his friends farewell. He went back into the house, cleaning up the last bits of trash of a chinese-take-out dinner and putting them in the garbage can outside. He was mentally and physically exhausted and fell instantly asleep when he lay down on his new bed.

Karkat woke up late the next morning to the sounds of a neighbor’s dog barking outside his window and the sudden worry about what he was going to do about breakfast since leftovers weren’t possible with the state of his refrigerator. Maybe he would just lay in bed all day or just until lunch when restaurants that delivered opened. At least he had coffee thanks to an electric kettle and bottled water. He dragged himself out of bed to make it and sat in the living room sipping the unsweetened bean juice, staring at the pile of things he had to sort through, then there was a knock on his door.

The last thing he wanted was his neighbors to show up but it turned out to be Equius and Aradia. The large Polynesian man with navel length dreadlocks just barely blocked Aradia who stood behind him. Her normally untamable hair was pulled into a bun.

“What are you doing here?” asked Karkat without thinking.

“Good afternoon to you too Karkat. Aren’t you going to invite us in?” said Aradia, cheerfully.

“Afternoon?” Karkat repeated.

“We brought you a late brunch,” said Equius, holding up the paper bags in his hands, “I believe the polite protocol is for you to let us join you, unless you plan to continue you current impolite manner.”

Karkat’s stomach growled and he blushed as he welcomed them inside.

“Oh it’s lovely!” said Aradia, “Like a haunted house but haunted by a kindly old man.”

 _That is certainly one way to describe this shit hole_  thought Karkat as he got out paper plates and bowls and plastic utensils. By now the coffee had kicked in and he was able to be a much more gracious host.

Aradia had made her famous egg salad and Equius, who while studying to be an architect and engineer was a body builder, had brought his infamous power milkshake that tasted like chocolate and soap with the consistency of refried beans. There was also a fruit salad. Karkat was very grateful and even more so when they said they had come over to help him unpack and make the house a bit more habitable.

Both of his friends were stronger than him and proved extremely helpful in moving furniture and boxes while Karkat did the dirty work of cleaning and sterilizing the place. He couldn’t do anything about the gouges in the wooden floor or ripped upholstery, but he did his best at dusting and working on the mold problem. As they worked Equius wrote down crucial observations on the foundation, electric grid, and other general things about the state of the house.

His doorbell rang again at early evening. Once again it was friends, Jake and Jane this time. Unsurprisingly, Jane had brought a cake as a housewarming gift. She had let Jake decorate it which resulted in a sad looking thing that tasted like it had been crafted by a god. Karkat let Equius and Aradia eat as much as they wanted of it.

Though Karkat had led them to the dining room, Jane still found the kitchen and by her cries Karkat thought she might be having have a coronary.

“Oh my goodness gracious! You poor thing!” she exclaimed at the vomit inducing state of the kitchen, “How could anyone let this happen to such a grand room!” the distress and horror in her voice were undoubtedly sincere.

“Call my uncle up from the dead and ask him,” said Karkat.

By now Equius and Aradia had left, taking extra pieces of cake with them, but Jane and Jake were still there, Jane was not leaving until the kitchen was functional and fit for use.

She had found Karkat’s cleaning supplies and had set him and Jake to work on the fridge. For that job they wore gloves and were trying not to look at what they scooped into a garbage bag. The smell was enough o make their eyes water and nausea nearly got both of them before they finished.

Jane had nearly completely transformed the rest of the kitchen in the meantime. It was a not the same room it was an hour ago, with clean granite countertops and a four-burner stove, and an island in the middle that could be used to eat at or prepare ingredients. Cupboards that had been covered in grime and who knows what were now revealed to be dark hickory and handsomely carved. She had also taken out and sorted the food that was left into “salvable” and “garbage”. Salvable pretty much meant anything in a can, and there was a sizable stack of cans on the island.

“You need a new set of pots and pans, I couldn’t find one that I would trust.”

Jane looked proud of herself, and rightly so.

“If you ever want to use my kitchen, you are always welcome,” said Karkat walking them to their car.

“Don’t say that, she will be here every day now!” said Jake as he got into the passenger seat.

Karkat watched as they drove out of sight before turning back to his house. He made a dinner out of the remnants of the brunch and cake, deciding to go to bed early.

Two hours later found Karkat wide awake. The damned dog from that morning wouldn’t shut up and even when he closed his window he could still hear it. It was shrill, belonging to one of those pitiful small dogs.

He reopened the window that faced where the barking was coming from and stuck his head outside, yelling at the dog, though he couldn’t see it, to shut the fuck up.

A light turned on in the other house, flooding the corner of the yard where the dog was. A large man walked out and look up, his face in a great deal of shadow still made Karkat flinch and pull his head back too fast. He his hit head on the window with a loud crack.

With his head hurting, the haunting visage of his neighbor, and the dog still barking, Karkat didn’t get much sleep.

Nobody came by the next day, which suited Karkat just fine. His head still throbbed and all he managed to do was clean up a little bit more, unpack some books, and wash the windows and door to the backyard.

The whole time he was outside he felt like he was being watched. He suspected his neighbor would be keeping an eye on him.

Once back inside he regretted the past hour’s work. Now he was able to see the amount of work that was ahead of him that was the pool and garden.

That night there was no barking from the dog but in its place was the clucking of chickens and the cries of a rooster. Judging from the direction of the noise, it was a different neighbor. He wasn’t about to yell at a bunch of birds, that wouldn’t do anything. He covered his head with his pillow and got another shitty night’s sleep.

John and Roxy stopped by the next day, and Karkat kept his promise to Rose, faking surprise as they proudly announced Roxy’s pregnancy.

Roxy insisted on seeing the backyard, which Rose had told her about.

“How’s life in a house been?” John asked Karkat as they stood by the pool.

“I hope that it isn’t like these past few days have been,” said Karkat.

“That bad?” John sounded surprised.

Karkat sighed “The house is fine but my neighbors seem to have the loudest pets on the planet so I haven’t been sleeping well. There should be a law against keeping chickens.”

“I bet in a few days you won’t even notice, it was really noisy back in the city remember? You didn’t sleep for a week but then you got used to it,” John said.

It was true, their apartment had been dirt-cheap because it was next to the train and it would go by every hour or so. Still Karkat liked to think he would live somewhere quiet by now.

The chickens were at it again that night, were those birds nocturnal? But they stopped eventually and he got a decent night’s sleep.

He felt so good the next morning he felt ready to tackle the pool. There were no tools for cleaning the pool to be found so he had to go out and buy them.

As he walked down the street, a net in one hand and bag of supplies in the other, when a figure sitting on the porch of his neighbors house caught his attention.

It was his neighbor, the one who had giving him the death stare. Now he looked shaken and angry. He stood up and walked right up to Karkat who was unable to get away.

The man towered over him, much to close.

“I know it was you, and I’ll prove it. You’re going to pay for what you did to my dog.”

“Get away from me you fat motherfucker I haven’t a god damn clue what you’re talking about.”

While the man was stunned at Karkat’s language karkat took the chance to run to his house, being extra sure to lock the door behind him. He gathered himself up, he had a pool to clean.

Sticking the net hallway into the water Karkat started to drag it along. Suddenly something snagged on it and pulled. He almost fell in when the net was freed and he fell back into his butt. But he wasn’t concerned with his sore behind as something was emerging form the water, muck and slime falling off the huge creature.

Karkat wished he could have gathered his thoughts a second faster and ran before the monster, which was 17 feet long including the tail, had encircled him, nostrils flaring as it breathed, sounding like it had a cold. The fronds that were placed where ears should be fanned and wavered. Its shiny skin was dark purple and speckled violet, like some sort of salamander. It had neon violet eyes on a face that was almost a bit human. It had a mess of black hair from which two lighting shaped horns stuck out of.

“You are Karkat” it wasn’t a question. It’s voice gurgled and wavered, someone performing that ventriloquist trick in which the person drank water while talking.

Karkat nodded anyways, struck dumb by the revelation that this thing could speak. Speaking had revealed a mouth of deadly looking fangs.

“We finally meet,” it continued, still circling him, “I’ve been watchin you now for many days.” It couldn’t seem to articulate the ‘ng’ sound.

That explained a few things but it did not make Karkat feel any better.

“What are you” Karkat asked then mentally cursed himself “I mean, who are you!?”

The thing stopped circling, head right in front of him and leaned in closer, it’s enormous face only half a foot from his.

“I am Eridan,” it said confidently then less so “as for what I am, I do not know, and neither did Kankri. He liked to call me a troll? But I was his, and now I’m yours”

“Because he died?”

“Yes.” Eridan drew hi face back and his fronds drooped in a clear display of sorrow.

“You were close to him?”

“I was by his side when he died, and then ate him” his tone was both regretful and proud.

Once again Karkat was speechless. It didn’t sound like Eridan had wanted to eat his uncle, but did so more out of some sort of fucked up respect.

“That’s why they couldn’t find his body!” Karkat realized out loud.

“Can’t find what doesn’t exist,”

“But no blood or anything was found surely you didn’t clean up after?”

“Didn’t have to, I swallowed him whole”

Karkat gaped. He also shook, this thing was probably hungry, and just like his uncle, he was going to disappear without a trace down the troll’s gullet.

“You are worried I am goin to eat you too,” it correctly guessed, “do not fear, I promised Kankri I wouldn’t eat people, as long as he kept me fed.”

“But you ate him!”

“After he died.” Eridan huffed, offended.

“Can I expect the same honor when I kick the bucket?”

Eridan took a moment to understand the idiom then just smiled.

“So you’ve been just waiting for me to clean the pool? Without eating anything? Was my uncle enough to keep you satiated for that long?”

Eridan looked thoughtful “he died over week before you showed up, but it was only a few days ago when I started to worry you wouldn’t end up findin me.”

“You didn’t eat anybody, did you?” Karkat hoped he hadn’t. After eating his uncle, Eridan might have developed a taste for humans.

“No, unless chickens and dogs qualify. They were annoyin you were they not?”

It took a moment for Karkat to put two and two together. Eridan had eaten them. He had eaten them because Karkat had complained about them.

“You can’t eat other people’s pets!” said Karkat, “or was it them or me?”

“You or the animals? No it was a decision between them and their owners” Eridan flicked his tail, getting closer to Karkat, now he was breathing on him

Karkat took a few seconds to respond, “seriously don’t eat anyone, the one neighbor already thinks I killed his dog, I’d be blamed for murder!”

“Tell you what, if you let me eat you, I promise not to eat anyone else,” said Eridan.

“You mean feed you?” Karkat really hoped he had misheard.

“No.”

“But I thought you wanted me alive!” he exclaimed, backing away from Eridan’s face only to come into contact with his tail. It was cold and slimy.

“I can eat thins without harmin them.”

“How the fuck do you know that? Did my uncle fucking feed himself to you once?”

“Somethin like that, but he requested I never do it again.” Eridan looked a bit annoyed at this.

Karkat kept his eyes on Eridan. He was thinking.

“Fine, but you’d better spit me back out!” he said.  “WOAH!”

Eridan had taken his legs and dragged them to his face, wasting no time in putting them in his mouth. It was stretching wide.

“The fuck, you meant NOW?”

Eridan scowled at him, unable to respond with Karkat’s calves all the way in his mouth. The rest of his body was adjusting to perform this act, the muscles of his neck and chest loosened and the bones clicked apart to allow the passage of the large body.

Cold shivers ran up Karkat’s spine, his legs were soaked and cold with the creature’s saliva and the rest of him was following suit. Eridan was being careful not to catch any of his teeth on Karkat’s clothing or person as he swallowed repeatedly, moving his hands up Karkat’s shaking body.

Live humans were much tastier than dead ones, Eridan noted to himself as Karakt’s hips past through his lips. And they were wonderfully warm too. As more of Karkat entered his body, the warmth of the human spread to him, filling him with satisfaction and encouraging him to swallow faster.

“I guess it’s too late to change my mind?” asked Karkat as his head neared Eridan’s mouth.

The response was an especially forceful swallow that managed to get all of Karkat into Eridan’s stomach.

The inside of the troll was cold, wet, and slimy, and devoid of any threatening fluids. Eridan had kept his promise so far.

The troll lay down beside the pool, his stomach looked unnaturally full, but it felt natural to him. He savored the warm feelings from inside that were the human’s body heat and movements The sun providing heat from the outside, he could not have been more pleased with himself.

“So, what exactly was your relationship with my uncle? Were you his pet?” Karkat’s voice was slightly muffled.

“He referred to me as his friend,” Eridan answered, “It would be nice if you thought of me as your friend.”

The human readjusted his position. Eridan closed his eyes in pleasure.

“I just met you! Now that I know you exist I can’t just ignore you, but I’m not my uncle.” He said. “

“No you are not,” said Eridan solemnly.

“Im only saying we aren’t friends now,” karkat said quickly.

He had felt the walls of the stomach around him contract a bit, but it was just a response to Karkat’s words. It wasn’t horrible to be swallowed by a giant monster. It was cramped but he wasn’t bothered by that.

“We will be friends one day,” said Eridan, it wasn’t a speculation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please comment! 
> 
> you can send vore prompts to vore-scientist.tumblr.com or regular prompts to jewishdragon.tumblr.com


End file.
